What I learned from a Loser
by Ookathing
Summary: Riku is calling the shots in his own narrated story about his school experience and life experience hanging out with the cutest loser of the school Sora
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is Ookathing here and this is a fan fic for KH or Kingdom Hearts for all those dumb people out there... I don't plan to finish this fic unless I get some reviews that give me ideas... Welp... hope you read and review some ideas for me...****  
**

**What I learned from a Loser…**

( Hello all, my name is Riku and I'd like to tell you about my love of my life and how I meet him and how I found out that I was Bi… that's right I trust you low lives that much that I'd tell you my secrets…well Sora says that I'm just plan gay...but I'm not in to the rainbow crap...or pink panthers for that matter...)

It was a normal day no different from yesterday and not two hours from my house was my boring job… Sears… I hate that place… every day I STAND in that place and take shit from my boss that I'm 2hrs late… come on people that's not fair! I have school to worry about then I have chicks to pick up and on top of that I have to go to a quite home so why not come late!

Anyway, I sit there and I see this skinny brunette. He looks like he's about 15 and he looks like some freak smiling like his life couldn't get any better… So any way he comes to my register with some black top and I begin to ring it up when he says " Hi! You look like your having a good day!" I roll my eyes to see that he was being sarcastic with that comment, " Oh yeah just peachy… So this shirt is 7.99…" He looked at me with a daze yet confused look.

His cinnamon hair and his tan skin seemed to blend with his image but his eyes… well I don't know it seemed kinda… intense like he was born to look… cute.

" But the sign said 4.99…" I roll my eyes, he seems like one of the other many customers that didn't do to hot in grade school…

" No, It's 4.99 on up… take the damn price or leave it…" He seemed a little hurt by the way I said it but he seems to get the point when he pulled out the wallet. " Okay I only have a 100…" I point at the white paper, " We don't accept those down here…" He pouted. It was cute and yes I had a fit that I wasn't able to let him know that in the past, anyway he shook his head, " I guess I'll leave it then… umm.." He peers at my name tag, " Riku?" I shutter as he says my name. It sounded like it belonged on that kid's lips.

* * *

Have you ever felt that feeling that you saw him some where so your gonna see him again? Well it happened. I saw him in my gym class talking to some emo looking Senior.

His name is Cloud I think… funny that he's friends with that loser kid cuz they I never noticed him till Sears. Anyway today we are playing the most loser sport in history… Struggle. That game is totally gay! I mean what the fuck made a guy want to hit a guy with a sera foam bat? Where's the fun in that Bull shit!?

Well there's a pro in the class and he's better than my hot ass… Roxas… that kid could blink and whoop your ass. I think he's related to that Sears kid. Anyway he's good at the damn game and I think we have to pair up in teams. Ironic enough I got the sears kid…

" Hey! Riku! I remembered your name! I knew you were at this school!"

" …"

Hey what the hell else to I say to a loser? I'm at the top of this school so he's lucky if he even gets a glare from me. " So I guess you'd want my name since were on teams right?"

"?" What the hell? I think I can function well without your damn name to play a one on one game!

" My name is Sora! And this is Cloud!" Cloud gave a nod. His face looked like he held angst thoughts.Man this kid is defiantly an emo …

"So what's new with you?" I ask so he won't think I'm some damn mute. That was a horrible mistake… " Well!!! My mom and I are…." Oh my god...

This kid could fucken talk and I'm not talking about the usually blabber mouth… I mean I thought I heard him say that he has cancer… He talked about the damn homework in Mr. Loz's health class to what he had suck in his fucking teeth…

Anyway as we play this gay ass sport ( after he realized that I had no interest in his boring life) he played against Haner the Struggle protégée second to Roxas of course. Roxas kicked his ass ( as Mr. Axel would put it since he was totally in love with that boy…as the yaoi fan girls would say) and next was me against that Leon dude… he was as mysterious as Cloud but wasn't a emo… don't see how he passed that but let's keep with that story…

Well let me say that Leon was no bitch… he knew how to use sera foam and wasn't afraid to use it on me… Well after gym that Sora kid went talking to me like we were friends or something like that… What the hell is this loser's prob?

" Look Zora…" I'm getting getting annoyed all to fast.

" That's Sora, Riku-san" I shivered again at the way my name came from his mouth, "What ever, I don't know what problem you have but I really don't care so why don't you just go away…" He frowned at that comment, " Oh… okay, it was nice talking to you Riku-san…" and with that I didn't see him for a while…

It felt empty at first but after a while you get over it…till someone has to bring it back up… " Riku…" " Yeah Ma?" I yell as I'm cleaning my room for the 11th time this school week, " Your birthday is coming up…"

" So what? I'm only turning 17" She sucks her teeth at the true statement. Parents I don't get them some times…

" I want to see you bring a friend over so we can go to Disney World together. Your father is in New Orleans cleaning up the mess with the Americans so why not go over for your birthday with the extra ticket I brought?" Now this sucks I have no friends that are worth shit to me so I don't really care who befriends me any more so what the hell do I tell my mother? _' Sorry mom I'm a loser at school so I don't have friends?' _or do I say _' I'm too popular so I have too many friends' _well here's one think to say…

" Well Riku?" she has the world's worst patients, hence where I get mind...

" Yeah I'll bring my friend Sora over so we can go together…" Well I guess you can say I did that loser a favor till she says, " Oh? You have friends? I thought you'd never confess that. Give me his number so I can talk to his mother…"

* * *

" Uh… You want my what?"

"Your phone number is that too much to ask?" He glares at me " Why?" Okay you see I don't think that I should tell this kid that I lied to my mother and said that we were friends since pre-K so I'm gonna tell him this, " I like you Sora…" For some reason when you don't explain your self the whole school seems to hear you… "WOW!!! RIKU-SEMPAI LIKES SORA-CHAN?"

" SORA-CHAN? I'm a boy!!! And I'm sure he means as a friend!" Sora puffed up… okay… this kid looks like a uke so that's why this sounds weird…

" No, not the yaoi way… I mean, Sora and I are Friends and that's why I like him…" The school seems to like to ignore those words,

" Who's Uke?"

" No duh It's Sora-kun!"

Sora stared at me in shock as I looked away in a blush of embarrassment. What the hell was I doing? I'm not some fucken school girl… I sigh and bring him to the nearest bathroom stall and lock it, " Sora… Look just give me your number and you'll get a free trip to the US…"

"Why?" he glared but it still looked like a cute lil' pout to me.

"Cuz… I gave my mom a little… white lie about having a guest go with me on a trip…" Sora was a stubborn ass cuz he just seemed to keep things going, " You don't like me… I'm just so toy to you aren't I?" He seemed a bit hurt when he looked up at me with those pathetic blue pools. Damn… " Aww, come on Sora… I was just kinda annoyed that day when I told you to buzz off…" He knew that was a lie cuz he grabbed the bathroom stall lock getting ready to leave me.

" Wait! Look Sora… give me a chance to redeem my asshole-ness…" Sora pouting seemed to look a little more weaker, " So your gonna take me on a trip to say that your sorry?" I rolled my eyes, what the hell else was I saying this whole time?! "Yes… this a sorry gift…" Sora seemed to be satisfy with that cuz he hugged me… what kinda grown man does that is beyond me. " Okay my number is 555-1236…" he blushed at the look I gave him ( which was confusion by the way…) and he left the stall.

* * *

Sora is a morning person… It pisses me off to see people in the morning… It pisses me off to have one wake me up in the morning… and it also pisses me off that he can sit in a plane for hours at a time and not be come irritable. So… Sora seems a little wacko… I mean come on wouldn't you be bothered by that?

Let's just shake that off… Anyway me and Sora shared a hotel room in the Disney resort and he didn't quite talk much as soon as we unpacked…

" What's wrong Sora?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes… That's weird. "Um… I guess this is just my first time in a foreign country and I can't speak English too well…" I smirk at the cinnamon boy as I see him fret with worry, " You sound like you need to rest just get some sleep… you were up the whole damn plane ride Sora-kun…" It felt weird but I gave him a honorific. He seemed a little scared at the new name but he complied to what I said.

" You want me to hold your hand while you sleep?" I say in a taunting voice, " Maybe…" I look at him like he had eight legs but then he grins " Just a joke Riku-san!"

Okay so I guess he slept a good half hour or so cuz I saw him in my face like a damn dog when I felt his warm breath on my face. " Yuck… morning breath…" I say as I knock him on to my bed, " Hey watch it!" He glares… okay let's stick to the word pout cuz he sure as hell can't glare… too damn cute…

" Next time stay out of my face you brat…" I jump on top of him and I see him struggle to get me off. " Your fat ass is squeezing me Riku!!!" I glare at that comment… " Just for that I'm sitting here till room service gets here…" " That'll be hours from now you fat ass!!!" I growl as I look him face to face, " I am not fat you anorexic retard!!! I lift weights so I'm all muscle!" I feel his warm breathing on my face and I look him in the eyes… wow they look better up close to his gorgeous face… Wow… that's not right…

" Riku-san?" I see his lips moving but all I hear is molestation and rape ideas pop in and out of my head… " Look… I'm gonna take a shower…" I see that I'm get a little friend that I think that he shouldn't know about…

Sora looks out the window and sees all the lights of Disney world glow with glory, " Hey Riku… what rides do you like? I like fast ones?" I smile, " I don't really know I just go with what's there…" _' I'm sure you'd like him to ride you since he likes the fast ones…'_

I blink that comment away not believing that just happened to me… " Riku some thing wrong you seem a little confused…" "No I'm fine…" _'No you're not! You want that damned kid…' _I go to sit down in the nearest seat next to Sora, " Sora-kun… have you ever thought about a relationship with a dude before?"

I expected an immediate 'NO' But...seconds...almost a whole contemplative minute till...

"WHAT?"

That came out wrong… " Riku are you playing with me…?" I stare at the blank wall and try to zone out from the child that's in the room with me. " Riku are you Bi?" He sits in front of me and smiles with warmth at me. Huh? " Um… I don't know…"

" Kiss me then…"

"?!" I look at the boy. Aren't men suppose to be homo phobic?! He sucks his teeth at my delay, " Look just do this and I'm sure that you'll feel better that you admitted this to your self." He pushes up to me and I feel my mouth go all dry and cold…He wants me to kiss him? I think that I'm gonna lose it… He's so damn cute yet… I don't think I want to…

" Umm…" I feel his soft lips against mine… I don't know why but this is my first kiss… yeah I may be a damn pimp at school but I don't let those chicks get the best of me… But anyway I slide my tong in to his warm mouth and notice something… he pulled away. I feel like pouting but I controlled that feeling…

" Sora… I… well…" He blushed hard but still looks me in the eye, " That was my first kiss and I used it on you… be grateful… so do you accept your sexuality?" I look to the floor. I think that was it for me… Sora made me feel some thing that the chicks I dated couldn't and didn't have… spunk to speak up to me and ask for what they wanted…

"Riku-san? Some thing wrong?" I smiled, " No… and thanks for the kiss you Uke…" Sora's eye twitched in disgust, " I AM NOT A UKE YOU BAKA!!!" I smile… this is how I'm gonna get this boy in to the same bed with me…

**R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

What I've learned from a Loser

Chapter 2

Hey! It's been a long time since I've been with this fic┘ I guess I owe some of my friends a little apology┘ I told them that I'd write more but here I am writing the only second chapter┘ I'm gonna cry┘ Anyway please read and review this fic┘ and get others to read this please! I beg of you!

As me and Sora wait on line to get in to some ride that looked like some gay spinning cups (AN: Ladies I have never been to Disney so please bear with me!) He liked it so I joined him on the ride. "Riku-san, thanks for letting me join you on this trip! God I'm having so much fun!" I stare at him and try to add a joke, "Well after letting you have my first kiss, I'm sure you'd have fun with celebrate that!" Sora froze and giggles. I guess he was fun tipsy because he never said any thing about that.

Well after a few ride I start to get a little tired and decide that we should find some place to eat a bit. Sora wanted to eat at the Chinese theme restaurant, but I felt that we live in Japan and we have enough oriental food, "Sora, come on! I'm letting you pick, I let you pick every thing we did the whole day! Be creative." He frowns and tries to think harder in to the situation but I stop him, he looks like his head was going to explode.  
"Well, I really wanted Chinese, I like greasy food┘" "Well, I'm a big diet person so I object. On of these days it's gonna catch up to you Sora and you're gonna wish that you trained with me┘" I guess I shouldn't have said that because he started to look a little depressed as he looked at his body and saw that he was a skinny, and like an idiot I added propane to the fire, "Hey, one of these day you can train with me and lift weights ya know┘" He sighed and stared at the floor as he tried to take in the insult, "Yeah, okay Riku-san." Why do guys like him have to be so emotional about body? I mean no chick really cares about what a guy looks like as long as he has cash right?

After a bit of lunch and some stolen alcohol (I flirt with all bartenders and they all seem to fall for the bit that I'm 21) Sora and I decide that we should call it a day, though he wants to see the little fire works show they got going on, which I couldn't careless for.  
"Riku! Please tell me that you'll wake me for the show!" I roll my eyes, he's how old again? "Wake your own ass up! You have to wake for school so this should make no difference┘" "Riku!" he moans my name. Even though I know that it was a begging one, which made no difference, it turn me on to hear him say yet at the same time I got angry because body was just starting to calm down and he goes and does that!? "Sora! Shut your mouth! Don't you have an alarm clock or some thing?" Sora lit up "YEAH! Oh┘but wait┘I don't know what time it begins┘" He pouts, shit he needs to stop the bull shit so that I won't have to go through the wet dreams!  
"GOD! You are so damn difficult! Look, look I got it! Call room service to request a wake up call┘" "They do that?" I felt like beating the shit out of him, "YES, that's how I got your rotten ass up this morning!" "Wow, I guess you're really tired cuz you're getting a bit nasty┘" A bit nasty? This kid must take a little bit too much shit at school cuz I call that on a level of one to ten a five. I stare at him and he stares back, "I'm sorry, you understand why I won't wake you right?" Sora nodded dumbly, I feel that may be if you yell at him a bit that he will understand most things especially demands┘I guess I should keep that in mind just in case he wants to do so weird thing from a kama sutra that I don't know┘. ANY WAY┘ I stare at him and he stares back, as I begin to get comfortable and try to blow some steam off, he taps me, "WHAT┘!" "I can't speak English Riku-san┘" I bit my bottom lip and look over at him with wide eyes of frustration, "Pass me the phone┘" "┘." I wait for the other line to pick up as I look at Sora puppy dog eye me with sorry-ness. "Hello, how may I help you this evening?" "I'd like to know when the fireworks show is beginning┘" I say in English to the line.  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry sir but that's not till later on this week. But if you'd like┘" The person is blabbing away as I look at Sora with murderous thoughts. He practically begs me like a slave to his master for me to wake him and then he didn't even look at the date-shit I forgot he doesn't know English that well┘ "I'm sorry, no thanks. Thank you for your time." I hang up and look at the boy, "Well?" Sora's goofy grin showing through the excitement, I stare at him with a neutral emotion. I usually reserve that face for people that I can't stand at that moment it was him, "Sora, next time, ask me to read a poster for you in any park, whether it's Japanese or not." Sora blushed with embarrassment, "Don't tell me that I miss interpreted that word that started with a W" I glared at him, "Week┘ that's the word that was probably on the poster┘" I see him walk to the other side of his bed and begin to pull the over to the whole other side of the room, smart move on his part. "Sorry┘" He mutters and I flop my body to my bed and groan, why did losers like him have to be so difficult with understanding words that form from my mouth?  
Okay, after a few minutes of getting sleep I hear something that begins to irritate the hell out of me. I sit up, death was the only thought that seemed to come to mind will I tried looking for the thing that was irritating me, what can I say I'm a light sleeper┘ I stand up and look out side the window; okay the people can't be doing the same noise over and over. So I give up my search and destroy mission and begin to go to the bathroom while I'm up. But as I walk past Sora I hear the noise, "Sora?" I whisper to him he seems to be deep asleep as I walk up to him, but then I notice some thing on his face. I looked like terror, "Mmmm┘please don't do that┘I swear┘" He stops in the middle of his sentence as he began to mumbles again. Is he in a nightmare or did that restaurant have really bad tacos? I guess I should wake him, so I walk over and shake him, "Sora-kun┘Sora wake up!" Sora rolls around in his sheets as he starts talking again, "Please don't push so hard┘ah┘!" "Sora, get up!" But to my annoyance he doesn't wake up. What the hell! I swear this boy can sleep through World War Three! And he wanted me to wake him up before that damn show!? Now I'm pissed. I try to give it another go but then something shocks me as he says, "Don't blow on it Riku-san┘! I'm so sensitive there┘mmm" Yeah this is the part when I go and get a glass of cold water and pour it on his head not to mention that fact that I put my head in to the running water to get rid of the third leg that was threatening to show through my pj's. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT FOR!" Scary enough he almost punched me, "Get up, you was talking in you sleep too loud and you woke me, baka." Sora's glare was killed off by that report as he turned a pale color on his tanned skin, the bathroom light wasn't bright enough but good enough to tell me that the boy was just a tad bit shocked and looked like he was getting sick, "Um┘did you hear any thing I said- out loud that is┘" I wanted to fuck with his mind so bad but he looked like he was going to throw up so I vetoed that ruling in my thoughts, "Nah, just a bunch of moaning, was it a nightmare? Wanna talk about it?" So I lied, "Um! Well not really a nightmare just a really- never mind┘" I dared my self to see if I could get this kid to tell me the truth, "Hey, you woke me so you're gonna tell me what the hell you were moaning about. Was it pain? Or was it some thing else?" Sora meeped at that option, I continued with the fake clue that he gave me, "AH, it was a girl! Who was it?" Sora shook his head, "It's not nice to assume things Riku┘" "I'm not assuming any thing, just making and conclusion"  
"Well it's the same thing"  
"Okay, I'm making and hypothesis"  
Sora glare at me and sighed, he is really bad at hiding his emotions, "Riku, I think that get back too sleep┘" I shake my head, "Nah, we got over a two day trip coming up, lets stay up a bit." "But you were the one earlier being all stubborn- forget! Riku, I had a dream about you but it wasn't in the right way friends should have about each other!" I stare in shock, would you yell some thing out like that to a guy? I sure wouldn't, "Um, Sora are you sick or some thing or is this some sort of joke?" It was now time to feel the wrath of mother's nature's son, queeratude. 


End file.
